Beneath the Stars
by iamselena
Summary: This takes place after the last episode. Under the heavenly blanket of stars, Keiko and Yusuke talked... [Oneshot]


_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

**AN:** …hello? Let me start my ramble by saying this is the first time I have ever written for this series. So please be gentle when you like to send me a flame, 'cause I burn easily. ;) The last episode where Keiko jumps on Yusuke was so precious, it stayed in my head for a few days after I watched it for the first time. And to put it delicately, I was hooked on their romance from that significant day on…

This actually takes place after the last episode. Anyway, hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this fic.

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. Just love them immensely like you do.

_**O**_

**Beneath the Stars**

The whole entire beach was covered in gold and yellow, the clear sea reflecting its shimmering light as the ball of fire slowly retreated into darkness. The waves lapped the edge of the shore, the sound very peaceful to the ears.

In the distance, a wave slowly formed and began to move forward, and crashed on the beach. Keiko sat up with a start, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. The water fight had stopped a few moments ago, and she lay on the rug to rest for awhile, given the way she had been energetic on the water. She moved her feet against the warm sand, her eyes looking at both ways for any signs of her friends.

She was alone…

"You're awake."

…well, not quite.

Startled, Keiko looked up and her eyes slammed with Yusuke's penetrating gaze. Her hand flew up to her mouth as he stooped low to her side. The sun quickly rode down on the horizon, coloring the sky in pink and purple.

"Yusuke," she breathed. Her gaze avoided his, blushing at the way he was staring at her. "Where are Botan and the others? I haven't slept that long and I—"

"They left," he answered simply, sitting beside her. Keiko felt herself flush at his sudden proximity, but also comforted by it. He was away for three years, and he was more than welcome in her life again. "They thought they were intruding," he added after a moment, looking at her.

"I-I-intruding?" Keiko stammered, confused at the word. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, glancing back to the sea, the sun nearly invisible under the silver line of the blue ocean. "They didn't want to interrupt us. You know, 'cause we haven't seen each other for three years and so. And besides, I told them to."

"Told them to?" Keiko's eyes widened, moving slightly on the beach rug she had been sleeping on. Her heart raced on, pounding against her chest excitedly.

Yusuke chuckled, toying with her hair. "Have you noticed that we have a parrot here, hmm?" he teased, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. He laughed again when she turned red, if that was any possible. "Honestly, have you become aware of the fact that you've been repeating everything I say?"

"Is that a crime to do so?" she countered, feeling her face heat up. Yusuke kept playing her hair, not answering her earlier retort, his mind preoccupied at the act he was engrossed at. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Your hair grew longer," Yusuke remarked, stroking the silky mass of hair, admiring its shine and softness. "I remember quite vividly that it grew just about here—" Yusuke's hand stayed on her shoulders, sending her mind into overdrive "—but somehow, it grew longer than I expected. Right… here." His hands ended just around her waist, making her quiver in response. "I like it."

"Well," she said, trying to keep her voice normal. It was hard to do so if he kept playing with her locks. "I didn't like to cut it. I wanted to see how long it would grow." She shrugged. "Most guys say it looks good on me."

Yusuke was quiet for a few minutes, letting the sound of the waves wash over them before saying, "Guys? As in… boys?"

Keiko looked up at his hard expression, prompted by the fact that his voice changed. "Yes," she replied slowly. "They commented that it looks nice on me." She grinned cheekily up at him, the devil induced her to add, "Why? You jealous?"

It did gather a reaction from him. "WHAT? Of course not!"

Keiko moved away from him, his hand dropping back, missing his closeness. "If you're not jealous, Tantei, how come you're so defensive, huh?" she asked, grinning mischievously. "Aww, come on, Yusuke. Admit it. You're jealous."

"Am not," he denied still, his hands having formed already into balls of fists. "Never been jealous about anyone in my life. And I'm not gonna start now."

"Yeah, right," she snorted, returning her previous position beside him. The gentle sea breeze blew her hair across her face, caressing her soft skin. "No one can live without feeling jealous even one bit, Yusuke. I get jealous more than once, and I am honest enough to admit."

"Fine, fine, fine," Yusuke held up his hands. "I am jealous. But can you even blame me for acting like it?"

"But why?"

"Oh, come on, Keiko." Yusuke slapped his hands on his forehead, shaking his head. "You're the smartest girl in the class. I'm sure you know the reason why."

"When it comes to this, I guess I haven't learned everything I need to know about you, Yusuke," Keiko said, crossing her arms across her chest. She tilted her head in inquiry. "So… why?"

Yusuke sighed, not daring to look at her. "Aww, how the hell did we came in this subject anyway?"

"You started it."

"Yeah, yeah. And how come you know everything, Ms. Smarty-Pants?"

"I don't know everything," Keiko said calmly. "But I do know you have succeeded in changing the subject. You scared?" she asked, her voice challenging. She new he couldn't resist a challenge, and she was right.

"Yeah, right," he snorted. His eyes softened as he stared at her bright eyes, his whole being melting at the sight of her. God, how did he survive three years without her? he asked himself. Tempted, he scooted closer to Keiko, wrapping his muscular arms around him. "Keiko…"

Without any warning whatsoever, a huge wave came running towards them, and for the second time that day, the wave crashed over them. When the sea went calm again, Yusuke and Keiko sat apart, blinking. Their eyes locked and… they began to laugh. Like crazy.

"Man, you look like a drowned cat, Keiko," Yusuke commented, his chuckles ceasing. Her blouse was sticking to her curves, and his mind went into overdrive as he caught a glimpse of what lies beneath the now-transparent piece of cloth. His eyes were glued to her, and apparently, Keiko noticed.

Keiko's eyes flashed as soon as she deciphered the joke, and she pushed him with all her might. He toppled and landed on the sand, and a wave, although smaller than the last one, crashed on him. Sputtering, he cleared his eyes and shook off the excess water. Keiko was laughing, holding the side of a coconut tree for support, and pointing her finger towards him. "Who's the drowned cat now, huh?" she taunted, making a very comical face.

A grin similar to devil suddenly appeared on Yusuke's face, and with the speed of a fox, he quickly raced towards her. "You wanna play—" She shrieked and sprinted away, but was caught in a matter of seconds by two arms of steel. She tried to get away but he held his grip around her. "Not letting me get away, huh?" she joked, smoothing out his hair away from his eyes.

"Not a chance." And with that, he covered her lips with a searing passionate kiss as temptation leaped for joy. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, not by the cold, but because of the heat that she suddenly felt from Yusuke's action. Involuntarily, she locked her arms around his neck, pressing their wet bodies closer.

Without any difficulty, Yusuke stood up with Keiko in his arms, their kiss never wavering as he lay her on the wet sand. The sky had turned into a deep shade of blue, and a few spots of white appeared on against the blue velvet. The sun had totally disappeared and the breeze grew colder as the day fell into a deeper darkness. The moon appeared in a very misty white, its white radiance reflecting on the shimmering surface of the sea.

Yusuke pressed a kiss on her most sensitive spot below her ear, shivers racking throughout her body, making her shake with need. She caught his face in her cupped palms, and whispered, "I missed you."

"Me, too." Yusuke brushed his lips across her forehead, a gesture of affection. "You don't know how much I missed you, Keiko. I missed you darned bad." He gently stroked her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin under the rough pads of his thumb. "I look for you every single day and night, hoping my time there would end and I'll be with you again." He suddenly gave a laugh. "Hell. Listen to me ramble like a maniac. I'm going mushy."

She grinned. "I don't mind. At least, now I know you do have a romantic side in you—" She placed her hand on his chest "—that you kept hidden from me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Me? Romantic?" He poked her gently at her side. "No way. I'm not some love-struck person—"

"So you're saying you don't love me," Keiko interrupted him, placing her finger on his lips. The beach was silent except for the two of them. Yusuke froze on top of her as her words hit him like a rock. "Yusuke?"

Yusuke stared deeply into her eyes, sure of what he was to say. She never left his side for one second, never leaving him when he was the biggest jerk that ever walked on the face of the planet. But even if he continued on being that jerk, she was the one who gave him strength to plow on through life's greatest obstacles.

Keiko.

The girl who can have any man she wants but still chose him. She, a respected straight-A student who was everyone's friend, loves him. He, a delinquent tantei who fights evil spirits and even died once is the total opposite of her. How can she love him and never let go of the promise he had spoken to her about just before his birthday? During the three years he was away from her, he was a bit worried about Keiko, if she found someone else to love and who would always be there for her. But to his delight, he found her here. Waiting. For three years she waited. Waited for him to come home and be together.

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke smiled and lowered his lips to hers. "I love you, Keiko," he whispered, his lips an inch away from hers. "More then life itself. I love you, and you can be sure that I'll never leave your side ever again."

Keiko's eyes misted and she heard Yusuke chuckle. "Hey, don't cry," he said, stroking her wet hair.

"I-I can't h-help it," Keiko sobbed, smiling despite her tears. "I missed you so much and now you're back, saying that you love me." She gave a little squeak as Yusuke scooped her in his arms and he sat on the warm sand, Keiko on top of his lap. "You've become all sweet now," she noted, laying her face against his neck, warmed by the heat radiating from him.

Yusuke smiled, burying his face on her hair, smelling its sweet fragrance. "Keiko?"

"Hmm?" Keiko had laid her head on Yusuke's shoulder, her arms wrapped around his upper torso. She was happy, so happy she felt she could actually burst. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Remember what I told you when we were in your restaurant?"

Keiko lifted her head, ever so slowly. "Yes?"

"Well, I…" Yusuke blushed, nervous all of a sudden. He reached in his jacket and took out a box. He lifted the cover and a ring topped off with three small diamonds winked at Keiko. Simple, but beautiful. Just like his Keiko. "Keiko, will you be mine?" He proposed, the waver in his voice noticeable.

Silence. The quietness was only broken by the sound of the waves and gulls, but it was still unbearable for Yusuke, who was fidgeting in his position. What's her answer?

Then, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Keiko punctuated each word with a kiss, feeling the happiest yet. "Yusuke, yes!"

He grinned devilishly. "Wow. It isn't obvious you love me too, right?" it was statement, not a question. But deep inside that statement was an assurance he wanted to hear from her. An assurance that she, too, love him. And Keiko realized it.

"I want the whole world to know how much I love you, Yusuke," she said softly, her eyes never straying from his. Their eyes portrayed their feelings for each other, letting them know how special they are in each other's lives. "And if you leave me like last time, I swear, I'm gonna slap you silly."

He laughed jubilantly, freely and ecstatically. "Don't worry, I won't," he vowed, his voice low.

And that simple promise was sealed with a kiss. A kiss that was made under the star-dotted sky, with the moon shining down on them, illuminating their entwined figures.


End file.
